1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an anisotropic conductive film and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic packaging technology, which is a technology of manufacturing extensive and various systems including every step from a semiconductor device to a final product, is important for determining performance, size, cost, reliability, and the like, of the final electronic products.
In a liquid crystal display (LCD) package, conductive adhesives are used for mechanical and electrical connection between a printed circuit board and a transparent electrode, and among them, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is particularly used.
The conductive adhesive is largely classified into an anisotropic conductive film, an isotropic conductive adhesive (ICA), or the like, and basically has a form in which electrically conductive particles such as nickel (Ni) or nickel (Ni)/polymer, silver (Ag), and the like, are dispersed into a thermosetting or thermoplastic insulating resin.
The isotropic conductive film consists of electrically conductive particles and an insulating resin, wherein as the electrically conductive particle functioning an electrical conduction, powder typed or fibrous carbon-based materials were initially used, then, a solder ball was used, and a polymer ball having nickel particles or nickel coated on a surface thereof is nowadays used.